


Sleeping with the Enemy

by Lizardbeth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 'Downloaded', Sam and the Six known as Caprica meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the Enemy

  
Centurions were on his ass, and he was almost out of ammo. He and Jean had separated, hoping to divide their pursuers, but most had come after him. "Frak." He ran into a department store through the shattered window, hoping he could find a back door or hide long enough they would go away. He didn't dare look behind -- he could hear the whine of their metal servos, and the chatter of their guns, as he took the steps of the escalator two at a time. Upstairs, the store was still more intact, with racks of clothes and bedding, and he ran for the maze of small display beds and racks of pillows and sheets. The Centurions made it to the second floor, and he ducked behind a tall rack of pillows, trying not to breathe as he listened for the sound of which direction they'd go. He could barely hear anything through the sound of his own heart hammering away.

His fingers tightened on the weapon, knowing he had only half a clip, which was not enough to take more than one down.

But a woman's voice caught him by surprise, calling, "I know you're in here somewhere, human. We can help you if you surrender. But if you fire at us, the Centurions will kill you."

He stayed silent, unwilling to give away his position. He heard the Cylon say, "Sister, there's only one, leave it to me."

An identical voice responded, "As you wish, Caprica."

The sound of heels and Centurions retreated down the escalators, and a taut silence fell.

Then the voice called more softly, "Sam, is it you? It's me; from the garage two weeks ago. You're safe."

He looked at his gun, bit his lip, and stood, praying this was the right choice. She could be any Six, but she was standing alone with a tentative smile. She was wearing the same jacket she'd been wearing when she'd saved his life, so he was pretty sure she was the same one. "Hey."

She shook her head at him, lips curled in a teasing smile. "Careless of you to get caught."

He grimaced. "We had no choice. Had to get meds. I've got people starting to get sick."

He gaze darted away and her expression flickered with sadness. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to get them to leave, but not everyone agrees." She approached him slowly, as if he was a wild animal she was trying to tame. "It's very... brave of you," she murmured. "To keep fighting."

He shrugged. "What else can I do?" He put the gun down on the display cabinet next to him. She was a Cylon, and he hated them, but he trusted her. At least for now. She watched, and understood the gesture. She closed the distance between them.

"You care about them, so much," she murmured. "I can see that. I thought humans were so selfish, but you come here, risking your life so your people can live a few days longer..." She trailed a hand up his forearm. He shivered under her touch, knowing he should pull away, but he couldn't. Her fingers continued their slow slide up his arm to his shoulder, and her touch felt hot on his skin. "I used to watch pyramid," she breathed. "All that energy, all that skin and sweat... I would sit in the stands and want so much to touch you..."

She had only her fingertips on his bare shoulder, but she was standing close, and she leaned even closer so he could feel her breath on his cheek and ear. Then it was her lips, sucking at his skin. He felt the touch beneath his skin, like a burning through his blood that sparked down to his toes and prickled between his legs, kindling desire.

"I remember you," he said, hands clenched as his stomach knotted. Gods, it had been so long. And Kara was gone and she wasn't coming back. HIs mind said "Cylon" but the rest said she had saved his life twice and she was beautiful.

"We'll never see the ones we love again," she whispered. "But we can share that love, steal this moment, just for ourselves." Her other hand found the hem of his shirt and hesitated, as her eyes looked into his, wondering.

Instead of speaking his surrender, he bent to kiss her lips. The kiss sparked between them, as she pushed against him, and his hands clasped her narrow waist, stroking the hips and then pulling off her tank top. She returned the favor, peeling his shirt off, and when his hands were free again, he slid his hands up her ribs to cup her breasts. She felt like any other woman, arching under his grip, and her nipples hardened when he fingered them. Her tongue played against his, while her fingers opened his pants and shoved them down his legs.

He stumbled backward onto the display bed. It was small and smelled musty, but he didn't care as she unzipped her skirt and let it slither down to her feet. She had on the smallest wisp of black bikini panties, and he licked his lips. Then, she pulled them down her long thighs and lifted each foot one by one, giving him a glimpse between that made him ache. Then gloriously naked, she sat on his lap, and he sat up to lick her nipple, swirling around the softness with his tongue and then sucking on the harder tip. Then he gasped as her hand slipped into his undershorts to paint delicate lines of fire on his hardening cock, teasing him with her nails on his shaft and at the head until he was losing his breath, and he could feel the sweat gathering on his chest.

She straightened so he had to move his lips to her neck and mouth, kissing her deeply, as her hand pulled at him, and she smirked against his lips at the feel of his cock swelling under her touch. "Oh yes, you feel so good," her other hand was on his chest, and she pinched a nipple. He jerked as the sudden pain spiked and then seethed in his balls, and she grinned playfully and did it again. Her hips moved, grinding her pussy against his cock, sliding her wet heat with maddening tease across but not inside. It was just enough to keep him hard, but offer no relief, as she worked herself into a shuddering climax of parted lips and arching back. He could only watch, his hands on her breasts, feeling her moisture slide down his cock.

Then her hand rested on his chest and pushed him onto his back. She didn't have to move much, rising up and then back down, bringing him inside. He rose to meet her, thrusting inside with a force that jarred them both. And again, and again, as she rode him. Her heat rippled on his cock until he was gasping for breath, and held her hips down on him as tight as he could, so he was deep inside and release was hard but sweet. "Oh gods!"

And she echoed him, "Oh god." She shook, her head back, in a pure display of unbridled pleasure, and when it faded enough, she looked down at him and traced a line from his lips to the middle of his chest. "This is our secret," she murmured. "Our people would probably kill us both if they knew."

He felt like he should want to kill himself for frakking a Cylon, but he felt too good. "Our secret," he agreed, having to clear his throat to get his voice to work again.

She slid off him then, and didn't care that he watched her as she cleaned up with pillowcase and got dressed. "I'll drop anti-radiation meds at the corner of fifth and zircon in an hour. Stay here in the meantime; it'll be safe."

He shook his head, confused but grateful for what she was doing. "Thank you."

"Stay alive, and I hope we'll meet again," she wished him and walked away.  



End file.
